Merry Christmas
by Lockhart-writer
Summary: Christmas 2012. Diane and Kurt spend Christmas eve together. This is a prequel to my previous story Please come home for Christmas.


**Christmas 2012.**

The snow was coming down hard when Diane arrived back to her apartment on December 24th. It was early evening and the Christmas lights were blinking at her everywhere she looked. She got out of her car. The air freezing cold but she still stopped for a minute to breathe in deeply. The snow fell on her face and hair. Normally, there were people and noise everywhere, but tonight all she heard was silence, the moon was full and the stars twinkling down at her from above.

Once inside her apartment she took of her coat and put down her bag and gloves. She walked into her kitchen and put the kettle on. A nice warm cup of tea sounded perfect to her. As the water heated up she went into her bedroom and changed into the pajamas she had carefully prepared on her bed before she left for work. It was silky and burgundy red with gold accents on the sleeves. She smiled when she thought of the person, who gave her the pajamas almost a year ago. It was sent to her and arrived on the 24th of December with a not that simply stated: _Saw this and thought of you. Merry Christmas. _

She hadn't seen Kurt that much this past year. At least not as much as she secretly wanted. Hopefully, 2013 would bring them more time together. Diane walked back to the kitchen and prepared a cup of the Celestial Seasonings Sugar Cookie Sleigh Ride her assistant Nina had given her. Not usually one to drink tea, Diane enjoyed a cup of tea if she really had the time to sit down and relax.

Instead of turning on the evening news, she lit a few candles including a balsam one that spread the wonderful scent of pine trees, turned on some classic holiday tunes and then sat down to enjoy her cup of tea.

Suddenly Diane woke up to the doorbell. She must have fallen asleep. She looked at her clock. 8.30 P.M. Who could that be? Carolers? No not that late the evening before Christmas. A thought occurred to her and a smile spread on her lips as the doorbell rang again.

She rushed to the door and sure enough, Kurt was standing on the doorstep, a bag at his feet and smiling at her when she opened the door. She drew him into the warm house and into her arms for a kiss. For a while they just enjoyed being back in each others arms.

- I must be making you cold, Kurt withdrew and began taking of his coat and shoes, and small flakes of snow fell to the carpeted floor.

- Oh, I wouldn't say that, Diane smiled at him.

- I knew that would look good on you, Kurt motioned to the pajamas.

- It's my favorite thing, she said and took his hand and they walked into the living room together.

- You hungry? I am, she hurried to add, realizing she hadn't eaten yet.

- I could eat something, he agreed.

- Been in court all week, so my fridge is sadly lacking. Let me just order something, she offered, chinese okay?

He nodded in agreement and she went to order them food from her favorite Chinese restaurant. She reentered the living room and handed him a cold beer. His eyebrow rose.

- I made it a point to keep beer on hand, she said.

The food arrived and they ate, talked and laughed. It had been quite a while but it felt like just yesterday they had last seen each other. When they finished eating Diane cleared the dishes.

When she returned to the living room and sat down beside him on the couch, a small parcel sat on the coffee table.

She looked at him questioningly.

- So, Kurt started slowly, based on my previous luck, I'm not gonna try my hand at proposing again, but I wanted to give you something to let you know, I'll be here waiting for you to get used to the idea of us marrying. Baby steps, okay?

Kurt, Diane said but before she could continue, he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed until Diane felt Kurt press the parcel into her hands.

She sat back and looked first at him and then the package.

- Don't worry, it's not a ring, Kurt joked and they both laughed.

Diane opened the package and felt tears well up in her eyes. When one of them slipped down her cheek, Kurt leaned over to wipe it off.

- Hey, those better be happy tears, he asked.

- They are. It's beautiful. You really notice things, I love it, she told him.

She held the broach up into the light and admired the beautiful blue moon stone.

- Well, I notice you, he answered.

The broach is the MOONLIGHT BROOCH 159 WITH MOONSTONE by Georg Jensen - wont let me put the link so try to google it:)

**Moonstone Gemstone meaning: **Passionate love that will fly you to the moon.

It is said if you give your lover a moonstone necklace when the moon is full you will always have passion with each other. The moonstone is associated with the moon and was the stone of the goddess Diana. The most powerful time to use the moonstone is in a full moon. It has been worn as an amulet to bring good emotions to the wearer, while protecting those of a sensitive nature. It can reunite lovers who have quarreled. Moonstone is also considered a good luck stone.

**I met an angel on Christmas Day by Celine Dion**

Ooh, baby

Listen up to what I gotta say

I found true love and it's here to stay

Chapel bells are gonna ring in May

I met an angel on Christmas Day

24th of December

It was a cold and snowy night

I still can remember

Gazing at the stars and the moonlight

Fell asleep on the sofa bed

Dreams of Christmas in my head

I awoke to my surprise

There he was right before my eyes

Listen up to what I gotta say

I found true love and it's here to stay

Chapel bells are gonna ring in May

I met an angel on Christmas Day

I was stuffing the stockings

And hanging tinsel on the tree

When I heard a knocking

I opened the door in time to see

Carolers and silver bells

I saw his face that's when I fell

He was there bent on one knee

Santa sent him just for me

Listen up to what I gotta say

I found true love and it's here to stay

Chapel bells are gonna ring in May

I met an angel on Christmas Day

Yeah yeah

I know this love will grow

When flowers bloom in early spring

I'll be his bride, I'll wear his ring

If you're looking for a angel who

Is gonna make your every dream come true

Just write an letter saying Santa hey

I need an angel next Christmas Day

Yeah, ooh baby, oh oh

Listen up to what I gotta say, babe

I found true love and it's here to stay

Chapel bells are gonna ring 'n ring in May

I met an angel on Christmas Day

Listen up to what I gotta say

I found true love and it's here to stay

Chapel bells are gonna ring, chapel bells are gonna ring

I met an angel on Christmas Day

Listen up to what I gotta say

True love and it's all day

I met an angel on Christmas Day

Hey hey hey, yeah

On Christmas Day

Ooh

Aw baby


End file.
